vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crailek
Who is Crailek? Crailek is a Demon Yaegovok from a different plain of existence where magic is abundant. Crailek likes to perform magical experiments and is learning about new forms of emotions. He is a member of Aegis and a friend of Vincent Von Kingsley. Lore Crailek was born on the planet Enigma. There are creatures of light on his world called Y'shtali and creatures of darkness called Vothrok. It is rare to have half of one and of the other but it is called Yaegavok. A planet filled with magic and different creatures. He was born into a higher demon family, most of his life he was taught by many dark magic teachers including his father. From his childhood he was taught to follow the lord of darkness, because his family followed him through generations. Crailek was taught that in his world magic isn't taught in multiple different classes they are all specified under light or dark magic. After the death of his father his brother was made to lead, which ended up causing conflict for the planet. His brother tried to ban all magic from the planet to make other creatures weaker. Crailek created a rebellion to stop this, for he didn't want them to stop him from his experiments and his continuous training in magic. He ended up having to kill his brother leaving him the last of family. History/Biography The Purple Lotus Crailek made his first major appearance in The Purple Lotus. There while drinking and socializing at the bar he continued to learn about magic by questioning the patrons on what they can do. He would meet many of the friends that he’d join up with in the coming weeks such as Noru, Vincent Von Kingsley, Lady Crystal, Konton and a few other individuals. He was a bit skeptical about each of them not seeming like a person who gets along with others well but he formed a strong bond with them after going on a few adventures outside of The Purple Lotus on what would become their adventuring party. Daiyo Arc On September 16th hanging out at a castle Crailek, Noru, Konton, Vincent, Lady Crystal, C.H.E.E.S.E., and an angel are suddenly approached by a demoness who was followed by a few undead warriors. They are informed by the demon that she is there to talk to Vincent however he is invisible avoiding the sight of the intruders. The demoness and her warriors attack the group but they fight back Crailek using his magical prowess. With the undead defeated the demoness fled warning she would return. While Crailek and the others were busy however they found that their friend Noru was being abducted by a hoard of demons. Noru eventually returns to the group having signed a contract with Daiyo (Konton's father) that forced her into Daiyo’s family and with the quest of taking the key Konton wears around his neck and returning it to Daiyo the price for breaking the contract was her soul would belong to Daiyo. With Konton refusing to give up the key Crailek and his group of friends go on a quest to save Noru’s soul by heading to hell to meet Daiyo himself. Over the week or so that it took the group met many new faces; Pandora the necromancer, Aladrin who is Daiyo’s father and Konton’s grandfather who is a shadow, Squiggles a slime who has become Vincent’s familiar, and Mono-Chrome a mana spirit who is also Vincent’s familiar. Over the course of the adventure Crailek and Konton have a conversation about love though Crailek doesn't know how to define it he feels himself grow closer to Noru though she doesn't end up returning his feelings. As the group gets closer to their goal experimenting with the key the group finds that the key unlocks Daiyo’s soul and now gives the party some leverage to bargain with Daiyo. They finally make their way to the destination and the team enters hell with Lady Crystal holding the soul of Daiyo for protection. Once within the Kennels the group wait outside of Daiyo’s mansion discussing their plan of action.The group then heads inside (without Konton who isn’t ready to return home) and sit at a table to discuss the terms of a new contract. Daiyo threatens them saying what’s to stop him from murdering them all but Lady Crystal squeezes his soul showing they would not be bullied into backing down. Vincent forms a new contract with Daiyo that would save Noru’s soul as well as protect the group. The main points being listed below. # Daiyo’s contract with Noru must be rendered null and void. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his party of friends. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his parties friends or family members. # Konton gets to decide what becomes of his siblings. # Daiyo will receive possession of his own soul. # If any portion of the contract is not upheld Daiyo’s soul will be destroyed. Before finishing Daiyo offers to trade the cane that holds Aladrin’s soul within it to Vincent for something of value. Vincent however refuses suspecting Daiyo of plotting something. With the contract written out and signed by Vincent the group heads through a portal to the material plane. The mission is successful and the group returns home. Kicked Out On October 3rd Vincent and Konton get a new apartment where their friends are now able to hangout. Crailek is one of the occupants here however he is soon kicked out due to differences with Noru. He is offered to return once things have been settled between the 2 though he refuses feeling it is best if he keeps his distance in the meantime. Aegis On October 10th Crailek attends the interviews for Aegis. Outside of the interview room he has conversations with some of the other applicants as well as his friends who are also ready for interviewing. During his interview Crailek speaks about his affinity with magic and how he is learning to harness the power of light magic rather then only relying on dark magic. Satchi and Oblivious were already fairly familiar with Crailek and did not question him as much. The interview finishes and Crailek leaves the Stranger’s Cathedral once his friends had finished their interviews as well. On October 17th Oblivious visits Vincent’s home to speak with the magician. Soon after this discussion Hybris talks to Crailek and asks him if he would be a valued member of Aegis. Crailek replies and Hybris is convinced that he will be a good investment and offers him a spot in Aegis. He is officially Inducted into Aegis though he could not attend the induction ceremony. Crylek Date On October 19th Crailek goes on a date with Lady Crystal who he has been steadily getting closer with. The date starts off with the two riding a magical ferris wheel together Crailek handing Crystal a flower to shoot off fireworks with. Crailek then took Lady Crystal to a cafe on the water having a meal of pancakes together and discussing a potion that Crailek had been working on perfecting. The two then move out of the café to look over the water and share a few kisses with one another. The two make themselves officially a couple with one another. Personality Crailek is a very stoic and level headed person often being one of the voices of reason in a group. He can be very stubborn stuck in his own ways and rarely listen to others however he knows this about himself and is striving to improve. Crailek is very dedicated to his research especially now with a purpose to save his friend Vincent. He doesn't outwardly display his emotions too much but to his friends he has opened up and begun to show his emotions more often. Powers & Abilities * Magic Researcher - Crailek has knowledge and skill with a multitude of different spells ranging from minor to high tier. He has displayed ability with runes and illusionary magic. * Dark Magic - Crailek specializes in dark magic and spells. * Black Flames - His main means of attack and his families special trait. He can cast these flames as a spell and the flame burns continuously unless put out by the user or the person dies. It is known to people of his world as the forever flame. * Demonic Heritage - He has natural demonic physical strength that he may fall back on if needed. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Kaiser Kaiser is an insane cockroach person part of (TBA). They carry a small spider on their arm. Trivia * Crailek is responsible for giving Vincent Von Kingsley and Pandora gloves of prestidigitation. * The Universe likes to give him head pats and chin scritches. Gallery File:Crailek P2.png File:Crailek.png File:VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-05 20-46-07.281.png File:Crailek Date.jpg|Crailek on his date with Lady Crystal Category:People Category:Characters Category:Demons